Maneras a lo Echizen de pedir matrimonio
by Chia Moon
Summary: Nanjirou, Ryoga y Ryoma. Echizens de pura cepa. Tan semejantes en algo más que en bajar bragas. Hasta para pedir matrimonio a las mujeres que aman, son completamente únicos... ya sea metiendo la pata o encantando a su hembra.
Fue el cumpleaños de mi querida nena, **Sibreka** , y no pude subirle nada ni felicitarle. Pero que llega algo, llega. Y este pequeño regalito es para ella con mucho gusto. ¡Espero que te guste, preciosa mía! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón!

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Titulo:** Maneras a lo Echizen de pedir matrimonio.

 **Pareja:** Ryosaku, NanRin, Ryoga x (a gusto del lector).

 **Ranking:** T

 **Género:** Romance/ humor.

 **Advertencia:** Está basado en el capítulo de los padres de Ryoma. Ryoga SPOILER es el hermano mayor de Ryoma.

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben, pot no me pertenece... que si no... nah.

* * *

 **I**

Para un Echizen no es fácil. El orgullo y el romanticismo muchas veces chocan y no van exactamente de las manos. Ellos se dejan querer, pero es raro cuando logras sacar algo más de sus labios que no sea un casto te quiero de diferentes formas. Quizás no todos los Echizen. Cada uno tiene su modo personal para declararse.

Si empezamos por el primer Echizen, el cabeza de familia de este siglo, podemos ver que su forma tan característica fue partirle la cara a un sujeto por dañar algo que era claramente suyo, aunque tardó en dejar su propia huella, sopesaba que ningún otro hombre u insecto tan imbécil como el sujeto que le hiciera aquellos moratones a su futura mujer, tenía más derecho que él.

Sí. Terminó marchándose con Rinko Takeuchi. Pero pocos saben cómo fue todo.

Era algo que Nanjirou Echizen quería llevarse personalmente a la tumba. Pero años más tarde, Rinko se lo dijo a su hijo menor cuando este tenía una de esas tardes en las que prestar atención a sus mayores era divertido, —sobre todo, si estas llevaban a dejar en evidencia a su padre, desde luego—.

—Tu padre era tan original que su forma de pedirme matrimonio fue tras un partido. Puso en su raqueta de la victoria un cajita con un anillo y la lanzó contra mis manos. Por suerte, lo cogí a tiempo. La cajita. El anillo se perdió y lo atrapó alguien del público.

Nanjirou había chasqueado la lengua con fastidio y apenas podía reconocer que su idea era buena, sí, pero se le olvidó asegurar la cajita para que, cuando saliera volando, el anillo no terminara en otras manos.

Lo malo de todo: Tuvo que comprar otro anillo de compromiso.

Lo bueno: Desde entonces, esa mujer capaz de hacerle vivir la adrenalina, era suya.

 **II**

Ryoga Echizen, aquel hijo cuya madre se desconoce pero que lleva los genes importantes de todo Echizen. Hijo reconocido y heredero de la desgracia de todo Echizen. Aunque su carácter era más abierto que el de su hermano menor, tampoco era sencillo para él pedir en matrimonio y no morir en el intento.

Si bien era capaz de jactarse de la torpeza sentimental de Ryoma y darle consejos, cuando de él se trataba, solía ser un cien pies torpe. Podía tener muchas mujeres comiendo de su mano, pero la que él siempre había querido le daba algunas largas, revolviéndole su mundo y deseando poseerla como nunca. Hacerla suya para siempre para que nunca jamás se escapara.

Por ende, su genial idea fue esconder un anillo de matrimonio dentro de una naranja. Se la entregó a la chica entre risas y burlas. Esta se enfadó y tiró la naranja al mar. Ryoga tuvo que nadar para ir a buscarla y cuando regresó, empapado, la chica lo volvió a tirar al agua.

Finalmente, cuando todo se aclaró, entre risas y mofletes hinchados, camisas mojadas y toallas secando sus cabellos, se confesó como realmente debería de ser y aunque el anillo estaba mojado y pegajoso a la vez, la mujer lo aceptó de buen agrado.

Lo malo: Pescó un resfriado tan fuerte que estuvo dos semanas y media en la cama sin poder moverse.

Lo bueno: Le seguían gustando las naranjas.

 **III**

Por ende, con la fama que sus dos anteriores familiares poseían, Ryoma se tomaba muy en serio eso de buscar un método suyo para pedirle a la chica de sonrojos múltiples, trenzas kilometras, tartamudeos sin sentido y falditas a veces demasiado cortas, que era capaz de ir a buscar sorteos de la suerte para él, en matrimonio.

Lo había meditado muchísimo tras tres años de noviazgo y, finalmente, con las ideas claras, fue a comprar el dichoso anillo de compromiso. Había calculado correctamente las medidas al quitarle uno a escondidas en una tarde de visita a su dormitorio que llegó a tiempo de esconder en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sakuno era tan inocente que ni siquiera se percató del sustraído anillo y desde luego, tampoco iba a pensar que su novio fuera tomándole prestadas joyas a escondidas.

Ella no podía saber qué ideas tenía para pedirle en matrimonio.

La primera le pareció realmente exacta a ellos: una pelota de tenis por la mitad, con sus caras dibujadas. Pero temía que el mismo problema de su padre sucediera.

Luego, pensó en lo típico: Una copa de champan o en comida. El desastre de imaginársela atragantándose por su culpa se convirtió en un remordimiento que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Finalmente, tras tantos quebraderos de cabeza, se vio con el anillo en las manos, dándole vueltas. A ella a su lado, hablando de algún tema de la universidad mientras caminaban por el parque en pleno verano.

Sopesó las palabras. Las había ensayado una y otra vez enfrente del espejo y, ey, sonaban muy bien cuando ella no estaba. Ahora que la tenía a su lado, pensaba que eran las palabras más estúpidas del mundo.

¿Cómo era eso?

¿Casarte en mí? No. ¿Matrimonio para ti? Tampoco. ¿Casarte en matrimonio? NO. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se frotó los cabellos nervioso, con tan mala pata que olvidó el anillo entre sus dedos. Este saltó al enredarse entre sus hebras y mira por donde, la dichosa alianza decidió hacer uso de la gravedad y dejarse caer en el escote del top que la castaña llevaba.

Sakuno le miró sin comprender, notando algo extraño. Ryoma miró hacia la dirección casi con pánico. No solo se iba a ganar una torta por mirar tan descaradamente sus senos, — aunque en realidad estaba buscando la sortija—, si no que seguramente se ganaría un grandísimo insulto y que la chica pensara que era un degenerado por querer sexo a todo momento.

Pero Sakuno a veces era de esas chicas que pueden darte una sorpresa. Miraba en la misma dirección que él y llevó delicadamente sus dedos hasta la zona exacta, atrapando el anillo y sacándolo con sorpresa.

Su boca se abrió en un perfecto circulo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se estaban empañando.

Ryoma continuó rascándose la nuca, preocupado más que avergonzado.

—Esto es…— murmuró ella. Él asintió torpemente.

—Un anillo de compromiso— confesó—. Mierda. Ryuzaki. Este no es el modo, lo sé.

Sakuno negó y con un gesto oportuno de sus dedos, lo encajó en el dedo correspondiente. Levantó la mano hacia arriba, lo más que su altura le permitía y tiró de él para que se agachara y poder ver la escena del mismo modo que sus ojos, desde su altura.

Al hacerlo, sintió sus labios contra su mejilla y a continuación, contra su oído.

—Sí. Quiero.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Quieres…?

—Sí— repitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pese a que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de la vergüenza que sentía. — Quiero casarme contigo. Vivir contigo para siempre. Hoy. Mañana. Al otro. Hasta el último. ¿O… voy encaminada?

—Para nada.

La apretó contra sí, buscando sus labios. Y mientras la estrechaba después entre sus brazos, ella se miraba la sortija y él besaba sus cabellos, pensó que realmente los Echizen estaban malditos de algún modo.

Pedir en matrimonio no era, para nada y absolutamente, lo suyo.

Eso sí, sus mujeres siempre aceptaban.

Y cómo no hacerlo.

 **Fin**

 **08 de mayo del 2016**


End file.
